With advances in information communication technology and semiconductor technology, various electronic devices are advancing to multimedia devices for providing various multimedia services. For example, the electronic device provides various multimedia services such as messenger service, broadcasting service, wireless Internet service, camera service, and music play service.
For the portability, the electronic devices are getting slimmer and lighter and include a touch screen for touch input. Since users want a large screen, the electronic devices including the touch screen are getting bigger.
However, while the user of the electronic device desires to control the electronic device with one hand, it is difficult to control the screen due to the large screen of the electronic device. In this regard, the electronic device needs to satisfy the one-handed control by the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.